1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to pressure vessels, and more particularly to a hybrid pressure vessel formed of an inner liner and outer composite layer with a protective jacket disposed thereon.
2. Background of the Related Art
Pressure vessels come in all sizes and shapes, and are made from a variety of materials. The need for light weight pressure vessels has existed and still exists as there have been many attempts to make light weight pressure vessels that are able to store fluids under high pressures for long periods of time, maintain structural integrity, sustain repeated pressurization and depressurization, be substantially impermeable and corrosive free and easy to manufacture, among other things.
Increased use of alternative fuels to fuel vehicles, such as compressed natural gas and hydrogen, and the requirement for ever greater fuel range, has created a need for lightweight, safe tanks with even greater capacity and strength. Increasing the capacity and strength of a pressure vessel can be achieved by increasing the amount or thickness of materials used for structural support. However, this can result in a significant increase in the size and/or weight of the vessel, which, among other things, typically increases the cost of the tank due to increased material costs and the costs associated with transporting the heavier vessels.
Clearly, there is a need in the art for a lightweight pressure vessel that is impermeable, corrosive free and can handle the increasing capacity and pressure demands. Furthermore, there is a need for a method of forming this pressure vessel so it can be sold at a competitive price.